


【光奥尔】天堂的采访

by elizabeth312



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth312/pseuds/elizabeth312
Summary: 是光奥尔，不是奥尔光。光无种族描写。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	【光奥尔】天堂的采访

**Author's Note:**

> 问题都出自 同人女阴间CP大富翁的问题 来自微博 https://www.weibo.com/6776703844/J1iro8Y4t?type=comment#_rnd1589173148769  
> 感谢原作者和翻译  
> 虽然有些题目不是那么阴间，但是好多都好适合光奥尔。

这是一个在天堂的采访。

1\. 会让对方独自一人死去吗？  
奥尔什方（果断地）：不会。我永远都会保护他，我宁可自己先死。  
光之战士（紧握奥尔什方的手，沉默很久，对奥尔什方说）：我也想。但，我看着你一个人死去，却毫无办法。我……无能。  
奥尔什方：挚友，都过去那么久了……你别这样。

2\. 最后一起过的那一天天气如何？  
光之战士（把奥尔什方的手攥得更紧，声音缓慢低沉）：天空……像血一样红，像是被他的血染的。后来天黑了，雪下得很安静。  
奥尔什方（瞧着挚友痛苦的表情，有点担心）：……

3\. 最后的约会会去哪里？  
光之战士（低落）：我和他，在那时候，从未正式未约会过。我总是在外面跑。  
奥尔什方（试图振奋挚友情绪，朗声笑）：别再想那些啦，现在我们天天都可以约会！吉布里隆上来之后，又开了酒馆，他的苍穹蛋奶酒比原来调制得更好喝，要不要去尝尝？  
光之战士：总之，你在就好。

4\. 旅行的话，会去哪儿做什么？  
奥尔什方：有时候想过，去跟着我的挚友去冒险。去看看拉诺西亚的大海，看看萨纳兰的沙漠。后来他还去了很多地方，听说都很美丽。作为冒险者，去帮助有需要的人，实在是很棒。骑士的精神，同样可以在冒险者身上贯彻。只是职责所在，那时候，我必须在巨龙首保护大家的安全。  
光之战士：只要和奥尔什方在一起，哪里都好。

5\. 殉情的话，会选择哪里？  
奥尔什方（再次担忧地看了一眼光之战士痛苦扭曲的表情）：都是这样的问题吗？这太折磨了。  
光之战士：他死去的地方。或者，他的墓前。  
奥尔什方：挚友……  
光之战士（陷入回忆，声音缓慢沉重）：事实上，后来有好多次，在神意之地的悬崖边、在那座石碑旁，我都想跳进云海。  
奥尔什方（震惊）：挚友！  
光之战士：但是我的命，是他用他的生命换来的。我失去了殉情的资格。  
奥尔什方：我挡下那一枪，就是希望你好好活着。可不要你殉情！  
光之战士（苦笑）：所以……我只能痛苦地活下去。用你给的命，去帮助更多的人，去完成你的心愿……直到死。或许，这样才对得起你。  
奥尔什方（难过低头）：对不起，给你带来如此深重的伤痛。你从来没对我说过这些。  
光之战士：不，不是你对不起我，而是我对不起你。

6\. 死了之后，会去地狱还是天国？  
奥尔什方（笑）：我们这不是在天国吗？我的挚友，帮助了那么多人、拯救了世界，怎么可能不来天国？  
光之战士：其实，以前我并不相信天国和地狱的存在。我认为，人死后，就会散作没有意识的一团以太。但他牺牲后，我是那么渴望有天国，因为他必须去那里。我希望他的灵魂不朽。

7\. 死后也要永远在一起？  
光之战士奥尔什方异口同声：当然。

8\. 如何处理受方的尸体。  
奥尔什方（苦恼地按住额头）：哈罗妮在上，这些问题太残忍了！挚友，我们不回答了，好吗？  
光之战士（摇头）：没关系。那天……我一直抱着他的身体，就想这样一直抱着他，慢慢地往前走，不知道要走到哪里去。直到艾默里克阁下他们掰开了我的手。他们把他带回去了。  
奥尔什方：挚友……  
光之战士（注视着奥尔什方的眼睛）：你不知道的是，那天……我第一次吻了你。

9\. 聊聊独占欲。  
奥尔什方（耸肩）：他受到很多人喜欢，比如某个皇子，比如某个……不说了。我偶尔会感到失落。这算是独占欲吗？  
光之战士（认真）：你是唯一的。别人是朋友，有的连朋友都不是，你是我愿意用命去爱的人，无可替代。  
奥尔什方：我当然知道！你的独占欲呢？  
光之战士：你才是最受欢迎的，我其实很高兴，大家都很喜欢你。只不过，很怕你也对其他人说那些……肉体什么的话。  
奥尔什方（大笑）：不会！我只对你说！

10\. 做噩梦的话，是什么内容？  
奥尔什方：以前是骑士的时候，会梦到巨龙首被龙族攻占、失守，许多村子被龙族屠戮。挚友进了伊修加德后，我梦到过他被指控为异端者。其实我知道，那时候挚友心里不喜欢伊修加德的很多东西，我怕他言行被人抓住把柄。  
光之战士：……梦到怎么也救不了奥尔什方。一次次在梦中绝望。  
奥尔什方（叹气，安慰）：幸好，都过去了。说说和我无关的？  
光之战士：被敌人打败，救不了同伴。不过，在天堂里已经没有噩梦了。

11\. 试试监禁？  
光之战士（思考）：如果他愿意用监禁作为情趣、调剂一下生活的话，我会小心地试一试，慢慢放开尺度，但不会真的给他造成伤害。  
奥尔什方（扬起眉毛，兴味十足）：听上去很刺激，挚友可以尽兴尝试！我可以去找些绳索、皮鞭、手铐之类的。  
光之战士：……嗯。我们回答下一题。

12\. 告诉对方“活下去”的时候，那是祈祷，还是诅咒？  
光之战士：对他来说是祈祷、祝福。对我来说是诅咒。他还希望我不要悲伤，太难了。  
奥尔什方（低落）：对不起。我都无法想象，那之后的日子，你是怎么熬过来的。喂，为什么又变成这种题目了？  
光之战士（搂住奥尔什方）：说了多少次，你没有任何需要说对不起的地方。千万别再说这句话。

13\. 戒指是束缚吗？  
光之战士（抬起手，注视无名指上的独角兽纹章的戒指，露出幸福的笑容）：当然不是。  
奥尔什方：我愿意被挚友束缚！我的戒指是他定做的，我们互换了。（笑着看手上的蓝宝石戒指。）

14\. 从战场归来时他的样子是？  
奥尔什方（激动）：我先说！亲爱的挚友从战场归来的样子是最性感的！凌乱的头发、满脸的泥污，然而目光永远自信坚强，散发着强大的生命力，真是太棒了！让我爱得停不下来！对了，如果他不受伤就更好了，不过这家伙有时候会莽撞……  
光之战士（插话）：别说了。还有，总是拿身体当盾，替别人挡箭挡枪的人，没资格说我莽撞。  
奥尔什方：（无言以对，耸肩）  
光之战士：奥尔什方是最出色的骑士（微笑回忆曾经一同作战的场景），我想，不仅仅是我，所有人，都会放心把后背托付给他。他总是最后一个从战场上下来，然后露出令人放心的笑容。但是……我宁可他不这么出色。

15\. 无法舍弃的遗物是什么？  
光之战士：除了那面破损的鸢盾，还有他送给我的黑陆行鸟，我并真正拥有过他的遗物。  
奥尔什方：……  
光之战士：我们那时候，只是……朋友。但是，他的一切，我都无法舍弃。

16\. 会随他而去吗？  
光之战士：刚才似乎回答过了。我想。但是不会、也不能。  
奥尔什方：因为我并不愿意你随我而去。我希望你好好地活着。

17\. 在墓前献上花的话？  
光之战士：……太多了。不再重复了。  
奥尔什方：……（叹气）后来，我才知道，他每次去伊修加德，都要去我的墓前坐很久，说很多话，说他很想我，说他的冒险故事。他还买过很多花，不同品种、不同颜色。他说，伊修加德的颜色总是一片灰白，太单调了，而我喜欢热闹，他想让我一个人在地下的时候，不那么寂寞。

18\. 对两人而言，活着是幸福的吗？  
奥尔什方（叹气）：我曾经希望，他可以幸福地活下去。可是……如果一个人先死了，活着的那个，无法幸福。  
光之战士：两个人一起活着，才是幸福的。

19\. 整理逝世的受方的房屋。  
光之战士：我没有资格整理他的房屋。他生前，我们什么关系都没定。他的房间由他的家人们整理。后来，伯爵府的仆人，找到了你一封没有寄出的信。（垂目）直到那时候，我才知道你也爱我。可是你已经不在了。  
奥尔什方（尴尬）：……你发现了那封信？当时我不好意思寄给你……可是，谁也没有先迈出第一步。  
光之战士：互相深爱着，但彼此都以为只是朋友而已。

20\. 立下永远的誓言的场所是？  
光之战士（叹气）：他还活着的时候，我什么都没说过。他死后，我说什么都没有用。  
奥尔什方：感情贵在心知，口头的誓言不重要的。

21\. 最能够伤害对方的方法。  
奥尔什方：怎么可能伤害他？我拼命保护他还来不及！（碰上光之战士责备的眼睛，无奈地）我知道，我死了，对他伤害很大。  
光之战士：不可能。谁伤害奥尔什方，我都不会原谅，哪怕我自己。

22\. 房顶的密室里有什么东西？  
奥尔什方：我的房顶没有密室。不过，小时候我曾经有一口箱子，收藏一些有纪念意义东西，比如我养的第一只陆行鸟掉落的羽毛，朋友送的星芒节贺卡，母亲生前用绳子编的手环，等等。  
光之战士：冒险者四海为家居无定所，那时候，哪有房顶密室这种东西。  
奥尔什方：不过我们的天堂小屋有个阁楼。上面有一些箱子。  
光之战士：都是无意中收集的奇装异服。比如守护天节的吸血鬼变装。奥尔什方穿上吸血鬼装，其实很好看。

23\. 埋了什么/会埋什么？  
光之战士（想了半天，摇头）：除了菜籽花种，其他东西，没有埋的必要。  
奥尔什方（笑）：挚友的回答，真是太有幽默感了。他在我们的小屋前，种了很多花草树木。他跟专门向格里达尼亚的园艺师求教过。现在是夏天，我想，很快就能看到一片阿泽玛玫瑰了。

24\. 哪方会带年轮蛋糕回来？  
光之战士：他。我太粗疏了，想不起来带点心回来。总是他在照顾我。  
奥尔什方：他喜欢吃的我都会买。他很喜欢栗子冰糕和索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕，不过不能太甜。  
光之战士：唉，你啊。

25\. 复仇结束后会做什么？  
奥尔什方：他一个人离开了庆典，然后去告诉我，他帮我报了仇。这都是我后来才知道的。  
光之战士：那时候……我说多少，你都听不见。

26\. 会将什么视为秘密？  
奥尔什方：秘密……是不好公开说的吧？不过，我可以单独告诉挚友。我对你没什么不可以说的。  
光之战士：我也一样。

27\. 想在你眼前破坏的东西是？  
光之战士：没有。我为什么要在奥尔什方眼前破坏东西，为什么要惹他生气？  
奥尔什方：对我来说，全心全意爱一个人时，是想珍惜他，而不是想破坏。

28\. 相逢即命运？  
光之战士：遇到他，我一生的命运都改变了。  
奥尔什方：我宁可你没遇到过我，那样，你会更快乐、轻松。  
光之战士：我愿意遇到你。不后悔。

29\. 会送什么礼物？  
光之战士（自责）：我以前没送过他礼物。但是，以后，我会把他一切想要的，都给他。  
奥尔什方（开玩笑）：我想要挚友火热的肉体。  
光之战士：……当然。

30\. 转生paro，彼此有记忆吗？（改写为：转生后，希望彼此有记忆吗？）  
光之战士：我希望永远记得他。至于他是否记得我，都不重要。  
奥尔什方：一样。那么我们都保留对彼此的记忆吧，我不想失去现在的珍贵的感情。

31：在葬礼上，会如何称呼关系？  
光之战士：……那时候……我称他挚友，也只能这么称呼。但奥尔什方是我永生的挚友。  
奥尔什方：这个词其实很适合我们两个，不是吗？我现在也这么叫他。  
光之战士：当然。

32：遗骨是用什么方法拿到的？  
光之战士：他在我眼前逝世。只是……最后我没能把他抱回去。  
奥尔什方：不说了。都过去了。


End file.
